A Beck and Tori Story
by MrsDarcyElizabethBennet
Summary: Beck and Tori romance DISCONTINUED UNLESS ANYONE HAS IDEAS! IF YOU DO PM ME PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Victorious: A Tori and Beck Story

(Beck's POV)

"'Cause I'm falling falling finally falling falling." At that moment with Tori singing those lines, when our eyes met, I knew I loved her. There was no since denying it when I'd known it since the day our eyes met when she spilled my coffee on me. When she kissed me, it was like I had never kissed Jade before. I knew that she was the one for me. The question in my mind was "'How do I break up with Jade?' We've been together for a while and I want to be kind to her when I tell her it's over between us." I've got to tell Jade it's over and I have to tell Tori how I feel. I can hardly wait until tomorrow.

(Tori's POV)

When I locked eyes with Beck, it was obvious we belonged together and he looked at me in a more romantic way than he looks at Jade. Every time he touched Jade, I would long for him to touch me like that, while it felt like a huge hole had been punched thru my chest. I tried to act like everything was normal, but I had to tell someone. I ended up telling my sister, Trina. She told me to get over my stupid crush. "It's just a stupid boy" She had said. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

(No one's POV)

The next day at school Beck was waiting for Jade on the one day she didn't ride with him. He was also subconsciously waiting for Tori, so he could tell her how he felt. When Jade walked in Beck knew it was time.

(Beck's POV)

As I walked up to Jade I saw Tori come in with a tear-streaked face. As soon as she saw me, she ran away, as she left she was rubbing her eyes so I knew she was crying. I didn't want her to feel bad, but I couldn't do anything until I broke up with Jade.

(Tori's POV)

I knew I loved Beck and when I saw him going to Jade combined with what Trina said and the way he looked at me last night at the end of the play, I had to run away crying. I couldn't let Beck see me cry over him. If he still loves Jade there's nothing I can do about it.

(Random person's POV)

I saw the whole thing. I saw Tori run away, crying. I saw Beck look after her until she was long gone and the worry in his eyes. I saw the breakup and I saw Beck rush after Tori.

(Beck's POV)

"We can't be together anymore, Jade." I had said. She had asked me if there was another girl and since I don't lie to anyone I said "yes". She had asked me who it was and when I said "Tori" she almost punched me. She asked me if I loved Tori more than I loved her. I had said "I have no meaning without Tori in my life, if she were dead I would commit suicide to be with her" Then I ran after Tori. I found her in Sikowitz's classroom, where I first met her. When she heard the door shut she turned around. She looked so upset it broke my heart.

(Sikowitz's POV)

I heard Beck ask Tori why she was crying. Then I heard Tori say "Why do you care? Go away." I looked in the window and saw a hysteric Tori and a very worried Beck. I'd never seen him this worried, even when Jade got a black eye he had never cared this much. I could tell his heart was breaking just looking at her cry.

(Beck's POV)

When she told me to go away I said "Fine, I just came in here to say I love you Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?" She said "What about Jade" All I told the love of my life was "It's over" Tori then made me the happiest man in the world by simply saying "Yes." Then when we looked into each other's eyes I tried to put as much passion and love in my gaze as I could.

(Tori's POV)

When Beck asked me to be his girlfriend I thought things were over between him and Jade. I just had to be sure. When I looked into his eyes after saying "Yes" all I saw was passionate love. Love undying for me and me only. Then the bell rang.

(Beck's POV)

When the bell rang, I was disappointed. I'll have to talk to the guidance counselor about moving me to all of Tori's classes. The main thing on my mind is Tori's safety. What if Jade decides to hurt Tori during one of the classes I'm not in with her? If Jade hurts Tori, I will be very hurt that I couldn't protect her. Then I ran to the guidance counselor's office. On the way I glared at Jade passing me into the classroom

(Jade's POV)

As I went into the classroom, I saw Beck leaving, glaring at me and thought, "Now's my chance to get even with Beck for dumping me for her. I'll pummel her face until it is so ugly Beck will come running back to me." I went up to Tori pushed her down and started pummeling her face. That was my mistake because just as I was getting a good rhythm, Beck and the guidance counselor came in. They had to drag me off Tori. After that, the guidance counselor talked to me. He said I could not do that and that next time I touched anyone for anything, I would be expelled. I'm also not allowed to talk to Beck or Tori other than an apology. I also have to meet with a professional for stupid anger management classes.

(Tori's POV)

When Jade grabbed me and pushed me down I knew she was jealous about me getting Beck. I just didn't think she'd pummel my face. When Beck came in with the guidance counselor I knew he had known something was up with Jade, so he's my savior. I love Beck. When he saw my bloody face and black eye, he asked me "Did Jade do anything else?" When I tried to open my mouth, I couldn't without crying. I cried so hard that Beck actually begged the guidance counselor to let him take me to the hospital. When he turned to look at me he was crying. I'd never seen Beck cry, especially not for Jade. That proves he really loves me.

(Beck's POV)

When I carried Tori to the car to take her to the hospital, she and I were both crying. Andre walked towards us like he wanted to say something, but one look at our crying faces he said "See ya" and turned back around. I knew he was amazed to see me crying because I hadn't cried since I was a baby.

(Andre's POV)

Beck crying? That's something new. I HAVE to find out what happened, although I'm guessing it had something to do with Tori as Beck was carrying her out. I wonder, did Jade beat Tori up because Beck dumped her for Tori?

(Receptionist's POV)

I saw them come in and called a doctor. She looked terrible. She had a bloody face, a black eye, and a swollen jaw that looked broken. I wonder what happened. Before the teenage boy came up to sign her in he kissed her forehead and I could hear him say "be right back baby." I can't be sure but I'm pretty sure that they're boyfriend and girlfriend.

(Beck's POV)

Leaving Tori, especially the way she was, was very hard for me. I wanted to kiss her so bad since the last time I kissed her was the second day of school, but I knew kissing her would probably hurt her, so I kissed her forehead instead. When I turned around after telling her I'd be right back, I found the receptionist staring at me. After I signed her in I looked back and I saw a lot of doctors gathered around her, so I hurried back to her. I asked if they I could go back with her, since I'm her boyfriend. The doctor then asked Tori if she wanted me back there to which she shook her head yes. The doctor then told me I could come back with her. I carried her in as she handed me her cell phone, she moaned for me to call her parents and Trina, so I did. When they got here I took them to see Tori.

(Tori's POV)

When the doctor asked if I wanted Beck there I said yes for two reasons. One, he would probably be upset if I had said no. Two, I can't do this without him. While the doctors were talking to Beck, I reached in my pocket and got my cell phone. When Beck was carrying me back, I could barely talk but I told him to call my parents and Trina.

When they got here, I told them what happened. Trina did not believe me until Beck backed me up. My mom just started crying while my dad comforted her.

(Trina's POV)

NO ONE hurts my baby sister! NO ONE! Not even Jade. I'm going to kick her butt in school tomorrow. I'm super mad at myself for telling Tori that Beck was just a stupid boy. I can tell he really cares about Tori.

(Beck's POV)

When the doctor talked to Tori's parents and Trina to find out Tori's medical history, Tori asked me what was the problem because the doctor had already spoken with me. I told Tori that she had a broken jaw and a black eye. I also told her the doctors were able to stop the blood on her face. I ended what I said with a heartfelt "I love you."

(Tori's POV)

When Beck told me about my black eye and broken jaw, I started crying again. When he saw me crying he told me that it would be okay. I believed him because I love him and know he would never lie to me.

(Back at Hollywood Arts)

(Andre's POV)

UGH! I really hate Jade! She beat up Tori just because Beck dumped her for Tori. I'm SO getting even.

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? SUGGESTIONS WELCOME. PLEASE REVIEW! 5 COMMENTS FOR NEXT!


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious: A Tori and Beck Story Part 2

(Tori and Beck are seniors in high school at Hollywood Arts)

(After nine weeks of Tori waking up looking hideous and Beck standing by her side at school)

(Tori's POV)

I woke up and the first thing I did was look at my face. I was surprised that it was healed because it had been healing for the past couple of weeks but I didn't think it would be completely healed for another couple of days. All I could think about was showing Beck how much I loved him. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but he didn't want to hurt me, so he said he would suppress his urge to kiss me until my face was healed. I just heard a car horn. That must mean Beck's here.

(Beck's POV)

When I pulled up and honked the horn, I was not in a good mood. I was mad at my parents because they were fighting again and thinking about getting divorced. I was also mad at Jade because it had been nine weeks since she pummeled Tori's face and she still had not apologized. Then, when I saw Tori, I saw that her face was completely healed. I hope she'll kiss me soon. I don't think I can live much longer without one of her kisses. They take my breath away.

(Tori's POV)

I said "Hi" to Beck as I got in his car. Once I was in his car, he pulled me in for a very passionate kiss. I automatically responded because I love him so much. When he finally let me go, five minutes later, I was breathless and knew he was a very passionate dude.

(Beck's POV)

When Tori was getting in the car, I decided that I was going to kiss her once she was completely in, because I need to show her how much I love her. When she responded automatically, I knew she is as crazy about me as I am about her. When I pulled away, we were both breathless and I knew I would never love anyone else, except her. Then I drove us to school.

(Tori's POV)

When we got to school, Beck kissed me again when we went in. I don't know if he'll be able to hold on to his urge to kiss me while we're at school, or even until lunch. I hope he doesn't because he has no idea what his kisses do to me. I also know I'll never love anyone else but Beck.

(Andre's POV)

I went over to say "Hi" to Tori when she and Beck got here, but when I saw her face, I stopped dead in my tracks. Her face was completely healed. I can't wait to see how Jade acts because she didn't want Tori's face to ever heal.

(Jade's POV)

I just saw Tori's face. It was completely healed. She and Beck were kissing in a way he never kissed me. I wish Beck were mine, but I can tell he really loves Tori.

(Tori's POV)

Beck just said he is now in all of my classes, to protect me from Jade. He is so sweet. I love him with all my heart.

(Beck's POV)

I love Tori and when I told her I was in all her classes to protect her from Jade. She kissed me. She must have no idea what her kisses do to me.

(Jade's POV)

I was walking over to Tori and Beck to apologize for what I did when the guidance counselor came over and started talking to me about a meeting with myself, him, and Tori. I don't want to do this.

(Beck's POV)

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. The guidance counselor said he had to talk to Tori and Jade but that I can't come with them because it didn't concern me. Everything about Tori concerns me. I'll ask Tori what it was about later and she'll tell me. If it was about the fight, I'm going to hurt someone because I belong in there as well.

(In Guidance Counselor's office)

(Jade's POV)

I was standing right outside the door, listening to them. This is what I heard.

GC: I needed to talk to both of you about Beck. Tori, I know Beck really loves you, but can you see if he'll go back to Jade because she is very upset right now and needs Beck back in her life.

Tori: No. Not just because Jade and I are bitter enemies, but because Beck and I truly love each other and I don't want Jade to ruin it.

That's when I barged in. I yelled "I am not miserable without Beck." He really loves Tori, not me, and I'm okay with that." Then I calmy said to Tori "I'm sorry I haven't apologized about punching your face in." She said "Thanks, Jade."

(Tori's POV)

Jade apologizing? That's new. I have to tell Beck about this entire thing.


	3. Authors Note

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated. A lot's been going on with my family. My family's had a lot of deaths and injuries including me, I broke my arm and couldn't type. Then I fractured my wrist. Then Christmas came. I'll update ASAP. I promise.**

**MrsDarcyElizabethBennet**


End file.
